The Heiress of the Kuchiki clan
by lisy01
Summary: girl!Harry. Kuchiki Byakuya and his wife Hisana find a dead baby girl in the ruins of Godric Hollow minutes after Voldemort attacks the Potter family. Due to the power of the baby, Byakuya agrees to adopt her and make her his heir. See inside for detailB


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Bleach or the characters of either universes and I don't own the internet either for that matter. I don't make any money out of this and I don't plan to, I write for my own pleasure and that's enough for me.

A.N. Hi everyone! Here is a new story that has been in my head for a while and I just decided to put it on paper 'cause I was tired of it always popping up when I was thinking about other things. Mainly my other fics that I would like to finish one day.

Anyway, this is just the beginning of a story and I don't know if I'll ever do anything with it… I truly do believe that there is potential and I've got a basic plot and a few ideas that could be good, so maybe I'll write it, maybe not… Time will tell. Because of this, if someone wants to develop this story or maybe work together with me on it, it would be welcome. I just ask that you ask me beforehand and that you allow me to maybe be a beta for that story if you decide to adopt it.

As stated in the summary, this is a girl!Harry, adopted by Byakuya in sereitei. I'll mess up the Bleach timeline quite a bit, but the Harry Potter timeline stays the same as in canon meaning that people have the same age and everything that happened before the beginning of the fanfic is the same than in canon.

This is also a powerful!Harry story, but not all powerful and knowledgeable. She will have flaws and weaknesses and the education of a noble Kuchiki, so she'll not be perfect but still not a weak little girl.

Also, I don't know about you readers, but I'm no language expert. Therefore, I won't use to much Japanese words or honorifics, but I'll still use some things like taicho for captain or Rukia calling her brother nii-sama because I think it helps to feel more "in" the story.

Thanks

Lisy

* * *

Chapter 1: The new heiress of the Kuchiki clan

Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki were finally able to have their honeymoon. It had been a little over a year and a half since they had married, but Byakuya's job as captain of squad 6 of the gotei 13 and his responsibilities as the head of the Kuchiki clan made it hard for him to take a long vacation and so the couple had not been able to enjoy their 1 month honeymoon until now.

They had decided that since they lived in soul society, they would spice their lives a bit and spend their month travelling in the world of the living.

It had been a blast. Byakuya had to admit that in the beginning he wasn't so sure it was a great idea, but Hisana insisted and he couldn't say no. Now, however he couldn't deny that the last 4 weeks had simply been wonderful. They had visited deserts, canyons, cities and museums, they had spent hours on beaches (and if he was honest with himself he would admit that his wife looked very good in her bikini, even if he needed to remind a few of the other tourists that she was his) and they also enjoyed the closeness they were unable to have when in Soul Society.

That's how, on the 31th of October 1981, not even 2 days before the end of their honeymoon the couple found themselves in England for their last stop before coming back to Soul Society. Coincidentally, it was that night that a madman, the self proclaimed lord Voldemort decided to attack the Potter family.

Byakuya and his wife had found a nice hotel room in the countryside and were ready to go to bed for the night when suddenly Byakuya sensed an enormous reiatsu not far away. While not quite on par with a captain, this reiatsu was still above lieutenant class and thus constituted a serious threat to his wife's security. He knew that the shinigamis assigned on his and his wife's protection could not do anything about something with this level of power. Sure they had done a good job fighting hollows and letting the captain relax wherever he went, but this would be too much for them. He had to go.

To be honest, he was pleased but surprised that it didn't happen sooner (as he was the head of the Kuchiki clan it wasn't that farfetched to think that the problem could have been created by a rival family) and because of this he had several plans in mind in case something like that happened. His priority was his wife's safety.

The reiatsu wasn't that of a hollow, that he knew for sure. No, the reiatsu looked more like that of a shinigami, confirming his fears of an attack ordered by one of his enemies from Soul Society. If that was the case, they couldn't come back to Soul Society, it would be too easy to ambush them on the way. He couldn't let her alone in the hotel either, an enemy with the reiatsu he sensed would be able to break in and eliminate any bodyguard on its way. Not to mention that it could possibly be a trap to lure him away from her.

No, the best thing to do was to keep his wife with him all the time and not let her out of his sight for one instant. He popped out of his gigai, helped his wife out of hers and called one of his bodyguards and told him to ask for reinforcement form at least one or two captains. He also requested to be able to release his limiter. He admitted that the threat wasn't that great and that in normal circumstances he would not even think about releasing his limiter, let alone call for reinforcement. He knew very well he was over reacting but he wouldn't take any chance with his wife.

After giving his orders he waited for whatever was out there to come and attack them. When it didn't move even a bit he became a bit anxious, such a powerful reiatsu was sure to attract a lot of hollows. Maybe that was their plan? Overwhelm him with hollows so that maybe one would be able to kill his wife? Even if it was not the plan it was a possibility, meaning he had to get rid of this spiritual pressure, and soon.

That decided, he explained his reasoning to Hisana and told her that they would have to go there together to see what was happening. She was a bit scared, but she believed in him and told him so. Giving her a smile, Byakuya took her in his arms bridal style and commended the other shinigamis to follow them.

Using shunpo, it didn't take them more than a minute to get to the source of the reiatsu. They found themselves in front of a partially destroyed country house. The door had been blasted form the outside and there were evidences of powerful energies being used all around the place. The only sound that could be heard was a baby crying.

Still keeping his wife in his arms, Byakuya detected not only the one reiatsu he had felt since earlier but also the trace of a powerful hollow; fortunately the hollow was long gone. But things didn't add up, if the only thing there was a baby, then the reiatsu that even now threatened to put his men on their knees (he protected Hisana by wrapping her in his reiatsu so she didn't suffer the effects) could only be the baby's and that was impossible. To think a human child could be this powerful was preposterous. Even children born in the noble families of the Soul Society didn't have so much reiatsu so young; Byakuya himself had only attained such power when he was something like 30 and had mastered shikai, and he was one of the most powerful children ever born in the Kuchiki family.

He didn't really know what to think. If this was a plot to attack his wife or himself, it was either so clever that he couldn't understand or it was really a stupid plot. There was also the possibility he was wrong and that whatever happened here was completely coincidental with the presence of the Kuchikis here.

Deciding to stay cautious despite the fact that he was now almost sure there was no threat, Byakuya entered the house with Hisana (there was no way he would let her alone outside of his view) he released his shikai, ready to obliterate anything that would dare try to hurt his wife. The inside of the house was a mess. It was quite clear that a fight had occurred here not long ago. They entered the living room and Hisana gasped; in the middle of the room laid the broken and dead body of a man in his twenties with short jet black hair, he wore long blue robes and held a stick in his hand. His broken glasses had fallen of his face, leaving a clear view of his wide opened hazel eyes.

There were traces of a hollow reiatsu on him, but what was the most interesting was that there was no soul chain coming from the body, and there was no soul around either. Deciding there was no threat here, Byakuya and Hisana continued to make their way to the baby.

They entered the nursery.

The room was in even worse condition than the rest of the house. There was nothing left there that could be salvaged. In one corner of the room there were a pile of black clothes and a stick like the man downstairs had. They reeked hollow. In the other corner there were two bodies, that of a woman with red hair and green eyes, in here twenties like the man downstairs and also like the man there was no soul chain and no ghost around; the other body was that of a baby girl, she couldn't be much more than 1. However, unlike the other bodies, that one had a soul chain; but it wasn't a normal soul chain. For one, it was black and it wasn't centered near the heart but on the head. Second, that chain wasn't really connected to the soul of the baby who laid crying on the floor; no, it was more like the chain was transpiercing the pour soul and went to god knows where. Thirdly, that chain had without a doubt the reiatsu of a hollow.

Hisana's face was shocked and she asked "Byakuya? What… what happened here?"

"I do not know for certain" answered the captain. "Judging by the state of the house and the traces of reiatsu I would say that this was a hollow attack. However I do not know of any hollow that would enter by the door or would kill the family then just disappear."

After a small silence he continued "There is also the fact that the man and the woman obviously fought the hollow, meaning they were spiritually aware and had access to weapons able to fight it. Yet I have never heard of stick-like weapons usable by living humans that could harm hollows. There is also the fact that this hollow probably fought with the same weapon if what lays in that corner is any indication, meaning that it wasn't a hollow even if it feels like one."

He examined the baby who had stopped crying and looked at him with curiosity. "The girl is also very powerful, much more powerful than should even be possible. And this soul chain is not normal."

"Pour dear" said Hisana. "What can we do?" she asked her husband.

"I will cut this soul chain" said Byakuya "After that, I will do the soul burial and the child will be sent to Soul Society."

"But, Byakuya" said Hisana "You cannot possibly think about sending a baby just like this in Rukongai! You said it, she has a lot of reiatsu, she'll need food and she is too young to take care of herself! She'll be dead in less than a day if you send her! No, you can't do that, please don't! I had to abandon my sister and I can't let that baby like that, no! Please Byakuya!" she cried.

"I am sorry but I have no choice. Her life would not be easier if I let her here, you know that. And the law of Soul Society is clear, she has to be sent." Byakuya answered while comforting his distraught wife in his arms.

Slowly, Byakuya extracted himself from his wife. He understood very well her sentiments, and while he agreed with her that the poor girl lying there on the ground would probably not last a day in Rukongai and hadn't done anything wrong to be sent there, the law was the law and he had no choice. He took his zanpakuto and swiftly cut the chain on the two sides of the child. That's when something abnormal happened again. Instead of just being cut, the chain totally disappeared. It was not consumed like what would happen when a hollow was created; it simply vanished, leaving a baby soul without chain and without a hollow hole either. The only thing that was left was a small and feint lightning bolt like scar on her forehead where the chain had been earlier. Looking at the soul, it could be confused with a normal soul from the Soul Society.

Deciding not to debate on it, Byakuya tried to make the soul burial. To his shock, nothing happened. It was like the soul had no need of it.

"Why didn't you send her, Byakuya?" softly asked a still crying Hisana.

"I did" he answered. "And it did not work". The captain of the 6th squad became pensive. His wife used his distraction to pick up the child and took her in her arms, trying to make to cute little baby sleep. That night had probably traumatic enough as it was for her.

Byakuya looked at his wife. He knew her very well and he knew that she was already becoming attached to the girl in her arms. The baby was powerful, very powerful. With time and training she could become more powerful than the captain commander, he was sure of it. He also had to admit that he found her cute, her green eyes were mesmerizing and her angelic face surrounded by her black hair gave her a kind of noble look… a poor defenseless baby like her shouldn't have to be sent to Rukongai.

He began to think. After all, he had done his job and tried to stick to the law. He had done nothing wrong. Also the elders of the clan had been pestering him for a long time now for an heir to the Kuchiki clan, and he didn't want Hisana to have to go through a pregnancy because of her fragile health. An idea was forming in his mind and he was weighing the pros and cons when one of his subordinates entered the room and interrupted his thoughts.

"Kuchiki-taicho" said the bowing man.

"Yes?"

"Several humans are approaching our location. We estimate the first will arrive in approximately 2 minutes."

Byakuya thought for a second, looked at his wife smiling at the sleeping child in her arms and made a decision.

"Open the gate to the Soul Society, have one of the men dispose of the gigais we left at the hotel and contact the captain commander as well as captain Unohana for a meeting as soon as we come back. Tell them that we do not need reinforcement anymore. We leave as soon as you are ready."

The man bowed and went to carry his task.

Hisana looked at her husband "What happens now, Byakuya?"

"Hisana" he said "You know how I worry about your health and how a pregnancy would be dangerous for you?"

"Yes" she answered with a sad sigh, looking once again at the peaceful baby sleeping in her arms.

"You also know how the elders of the clan have been pressuring me to make an heir?"

"Yes" she asked, not really wanting to hope that what she was thinking was true.

"The girl you have in your arms is quite possibly one of the most powerful souls ever born…" he said, while guiding his wife out of the house. "And it is not uncommon for powerful families to adopt the most promising shinigamis…" he trailed.

"Do I dare hope?" she asked, looking at him.

"I do believe that should Unohana-taicho herself give us a statement that the child is in perfect health in front of the captain commander, even the most reluctant of the elders would not be able to find anything wrong in my choice. Should you agree, you would have in your arms the new heiress of the Kuchiki clan."

Hisana looked at him as if her most wonderful dream had just come true "I would really become the mother of this little one? Have I ever told you how much I love you? Thank you, Byakuya, thank you!" she cried in joy.

Seconds later, they entered the spirit gate and left for Souls Society.

* * *

And half a minute later, Sirius Black arrived with his flying motorcycle to discover the death of his best friend and his family.

* * *

Arrived in the Soul Society, Byakuya didn't waste time, he took his wife bridal style once again, the sleeping child still in her arms, and used shunpo to go directly to the meeting hall where Yamomto-sotaicho and Unohana-taicho were already waiting for him.

The old man didn't wait and immediately began the meeting. "Welcome back, Kuchiki-taicho, lady Kuchiki. I hope your vacation was a pleasant one." Not waiting for an answer he continued "Now tell me why you wanted a meeting with Unohana-taicho and myself in the middle of the night after creating a panic by requesting reinforcements by two captains and the removal of your limiter. You should also explain the presence of such a powerful child in your wife's arms."

Said like this, it seemed quite bad, but Kuchiki Byakuya would not be cowed. He could see Unohana's smile after she saw the child. She had probably already guessed at least a part of what had happened.

And so, Byakuya began his report of the events of the night. He didn't let anything out, explaining in details his observations and his conclusions. He explained that after the failed soul burial he wanted to check the health of the young girl and that due to the special circumstances he believed it better to ask Unohana's opinion. He also asked the sotaicho's opinion to be sure that the girl could not be a threat to Soul Society.

After two hours of meeting, it was decided that the little girl was not dangerous and that she could become an important asset for the gotei 13 once she was old enough. Unohana declared her healthy, but should be monitored to be sure that there wasn't any side effect of the strange occurrences of the night and with that the meeting ended.

The Kuchiki couple took the little girl with them back home to their imposing manor and they went to bed. Byakuya and Hisana didn't sleep, the next morning they would find the elders and officially adopt the new heiress of the Kuchiki clan. They also had to find a name for the young girl. They talked well into the night and finally decided on the name Kimiyo (which means "without equal") Rukia (for Hisana's lost sister) Kuchiki.

* * *

A.N. Here it is, my little plot that didn't want to go away.

If someone wants to take over the story, here is what I have in mind for the story: little Kimiyo starts training very young with her father because she needs to be able to control her strong reiatsu if she doesn't want to kill everyone just by being nearby. (Remember than to protect his wife Byakuya has to use his reiatsu and he cannot be around her 24/7 for years so he'll need to teach that to his daughter very soon.)

Because of this, she becomes even more powerful and by the time she is 10 she is already in her father's squad without having to go to the academy. (I know it is young, but well, if you look at Yachiru, she is vice captain and doesn't avec look to be 6, and Histugaya isn't that much better. Now, I know that souls do not age the same as living humans, but this is fanfic so I bent the rules a bit. In my fic, the soul ages like a normal human until they reach 15-16 years old, and then they age much slower.)

Unfortunately, Hisana still dies before finding Rukia and she makes Byakuya promise to find her and adopt her as his sister. However she doesn't ask him no to tell Rukia that Hisana is her sister because she wants Kimiyo to have her aunt Kukia. Byakuya finds Rukia a bit before Kimiyo's 8 birthday.

Byakuya doesn't become as cold and closed as in canon because he has his daughter. He is still no Kyoraku, but he is still better than canon. However he is still overly protective over Rukia and his daughter so he makes his best to keep them out of any dangerous position, something that frustrate them.

Rukia acts the same towards Byakuya than in canon however she acts more like and older sister/cool aunt towards Kimiyo. Kimiyo for her part wants to make her father proud so she trains in secret to be able to claim a good seated position and bring glory to the Kuchiki.

For what I have in mind for the moment, Ichimaru and Hitsugaya are not yet captains, they are still lieutenants, but soon there will be two captain posts that will be free.

There will be arrancars and there can be vizards or not, I don't know yet. And yes, Ichigo and co. will enter the scene, probably the same way than in canon.

For the Harry Potter part, everything happens the same until the first year at Hogwarts, minus some little modifications: Lila Potter is considered a heroine because Dumbledore determined that she was able to reflect the killing curse to Voldemort, even if it killed her at the same time, so she is still a celebrity (and her scar too). Sirius is still sent to Azkaban instead of Pettigrew, and he will probably escape in third year.

Neville's parents are still tortured and his childhood doesn't change from canon but Dumbledore monitors him and protects him because of the prophecy. He is still the same as in canon, not a spoiled brat like we can see in many fics. (I've nothing against those as I generally enjoy them, but this is not the spirit of this story)

In first year, Ron is still a git to Hermione, she still goes crying in the bathroom, but this time there is no Harry to save her so she is killed. This is the link between the two worlds: after begin killed, Hermione wanders a bit outside and finds a shinigami who sends her to Soul Society, there she goes to the academy, where she is recognized as a prodigy and finishes school in 3 years instead of 7. Meanwhile in Sereitei, the places of captains of squad 3 and 10 are vacant (I don't have a reason why yet) and Ichimaru, Hitsugaya and Kimiyo want one of the positions.

Byakuya doesn't want his daughter to become a captain, but she won't let him ruin her chance and proves to him that she is able. Hitsugaya, former lieutenant of squad 10 becomes captain of squad 10 and Kimiyo becomes captain of squad 3. Kimiyo also need to find a lieutenant, that's where Hermione comes back in: she becomes Kimiyo's lieutenant. Of course it doesn't take her long to recognize Lila Potter because of the eyes and the scar but she doesn't say anything. Kimiyo and Hermione are 14 (it corresponds to their 4th year at Hogwarts)

In the world of the living, in first year, Dumbledore arrives in time to stop Quirrel getting the stone but Volemort escapes. In second year Ginny is a bit more intelligent and listens to her father's advice about objects and their brains. Doing so, Dumbledore discovers a Horcrux and there is no chamber of secret fiasco. I have yet to find a way to get rid of Lockheart.

Third year, Sirius escapes after seeing Pettigrew in the dialy prophet, everything happens the same, except that Sirius is killed after Snape catches him. (This is important for after). Pettigrew escapes.

Fourth year, the triwizard. Same plot, but Neville is entered instead of Harry. Probably same tasks, not really important for now, the idea is that Voldemort is "resurrected" using Neville's blood (maybe marking him as his equal in the process?). Don't know yet if Cedric lives or dies. Neville survives by luck.

Fifth year, Order of the phoenix is when everything comes together: we begin the original bleach story and voldemort tries to obtain the prophecy. And everything becomes totally AU.

I'll not say more because the A.N. is already almost as big as the story itself. If someone wants I can send them my ideas.

Cheers

Lisy


End file.
